Le carré de ciel bleu
by Moira-chan
Summary: Un carré de ciel bleu, deux nuages en travers, et c'est tout l'univers qui veille sur eux. Izaya a beau se battre, Shizuo a beau le battre, Kadota est toujours là - et pourtant, qu'est-ce que c'est agaçant, cette histoire.


**Titre :** Le carré de ciel bleu.  
**Auteur :** Moira-chan / Moira / Momo  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Elerina. Tatie, tu casses des briques.  
**Genres :** Slice of life, et un tantinet de romance, peut-être ?**  
Rating :** T.  
**Personnages :** Izaya, Kadota, mention de Shizuo.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur relation appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita.

**Résumé : **Un carré de ciel bleu, deux nuages en travers, et c'est tout l'univers qui veille sur eux. Izaya a beau se battre, Shizuo a beau le battre, Kadota est toujours là - et pourtant, qu'est-ce que c'est agaçant, cette histoire.

Encore une fois, bonjour/bonsoir, braves gens ! Momo à l'appareil.

Il semblerait qu'un manga s'appelle "Un carré de ciel bleu", je crois. Je préviens tout de suite, ça n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. =D Sur ce, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps... C'est un OS assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude (moins angst, plus fluff, et je ne suis pas très très douée pour le fluff) mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Kadota mériterait plus d'attention. Je crois que c'est un des persos les moins aimés du fandom XD (Ou en tout cas, un de ceux sur lesquels les gens écrivent le moins... C'est dommage)

Bref. En espérant que ça vous plaise ^w^

* * *

Le carré de ciel bleu

Un carré de ciel bleu, deux nuages en travers.  
Le mur dans son dos était froid, et ses yeux mi-clos.  
Le terrain de football, les goals qu'il ne voyait pas, le haut des grilles, un bâtiment au loin – des bribes du paysage du lycée parvenaient à ses yeux en flash plus ou moins lumineux, mais son esprit vide à l'instant refusait de les enregistrer et, simplement, les laissait fuir. S'en aller. Filer. S'éclipser, peut-être, courir, doucement, vers l'horizon, plus loin, sûrement.

Comme lui.

La douleur lancinante qui transperça son crâne dès la seconde où il ferma les yeux tordit ses lèvres en une courbe endolorie, et Izaya s'efforça aussitôt d'effacer de son visage cette moue disgracieuse, autant qu'il le pouvait. Ah, où en était-il, déjà ? Hm, oui. Courir. La course, en général. Du début à la fin – d'_Iii-zaa-yaaa _à _« Bye bye, Shizu-chan ! »._ Et les halètements se superposaient à la fatigue des muscles, et les mouvements s'enchaînaient plus ou moins logiquement, comme par eux-mêmes, et le hasard complet les guidait au travers du lycée, entre les bâtiments. Depuis le début, jusqu'à la fin.

Izaya soupira et réalisa que son crâne avait heurté le mur derrière lui, lorsqu'il s'était assis. Fourbe, la douleur n'arrivait qu'après coup – c'est-à-dire, maintenant. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas ouvert, si quelque traînée de sang, de son sang, n'allait pas bientôt tacher le mur immaculé ; il n'eut pas la force de se retourner, cependant.

Au lieu de ça, il ne bougea pas et se demanda ensuite ce qu'il était advenu de ses bras. De ses jambes. Ses pieds, ses genoux, ses cuisses, ses poignets, et puis – son couteau, aussi. Chaque membre qu'il tentait d'appeler se bornait à l'ignorer, à refuser de répondre et l'attente de retrouver ses sens perdus commençait à lui peser ; s'il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable, il aimait encore moins se _savoir _vulnérable.

Mentalement, il blâma son corps pour son manque de résistance, puis Shizu-chan pour sa brutalité digne d'un homme de Neandertal. Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'était pas ridiculisé, ne se ridiculisait jamais en public, évidemment n'était pas tombé n'avait pas crié ni pleuré, avait seulement fui pour enfin arriver ici ; cependant, force était d'avouer que les plaies sur ses bras, qu'il n'osait d'ailleurs pas regarder, devaient bien témoigner de l'affront qu'on lui avait fait et... Non. Juste, non. Il ne pouvait pas, ne _voulait pas_ accepter qu'un monstre au cerveau unicellulaire puisse le blesser ainsi.

Il empêcha un râle d'échapper à la courbe pincée de son sourire et tenta de remuer les doigts. Il y parvint. Son sourire s'élargit ; lentement, il se sentait reprendre le contrôle physique de lui-même, et cela lui plaisait. Cela le satisfaisait, oui, d'être capable de se dominer, même en pareille situation – sentir ses muscles se contracter lui faisait mal mais c'était lui qui donnait l'impulsion et c'était tout ce qui comptait, au fond. Maîtriser, comprendre. Manipuler. Le rire un peu rauque qui se glissa entre ses lèvres était à mi-chemin entre la nervosité et cette fierté qu'il ressentait tant, à son propre égard.

Fierté de s'être échappé. Nervosité d'avoir, encore, été blessé. Chaque soubresaut qui le secouait faisait comme s'entrechoquer les muscles de tout son corps et merde, c'était douloureux. Un grand merci au temps qui, dans sa prolongée sympathie, rapportait chaque mal à ses sens, au fur et à mesure qu'il passait.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de s'en sortir sans le moindre dégât, déjà ?

Ah, oui.

Un panneau de signalisation, deux barrières et le distributeur automatique, autrefois immobile au coin de la rue. Shizu-chan devait coûter chaque année des milliards de yens à la municipalité. Pour un peu, Izaya serait même allé le dénoncer ; mais ça aurait été peine perdue, il le savait, et honnêtement, il préférait mille fois le garder encore un peu, histoire de s'amuser, encore, de le promener, encore, et de rire, encore.

L'image mentale qu'il construisit instantanément de son cher Shizu-chan excédé, encore, poteau à la main, encore, ridicule dans son uniforme débraillé, encore, et _I-zaaa-yaaa_, – encore ! – le fit aussitôt éclater de rire, et il aurait même pu aller jusqu'à affirmer sans crainte de se tromper que les échos de ses ricanements, saccadés, résonnaient jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'école. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, toutefois. La honte, la gêne, l'embarras n'étaient pas des sentiments pour lui, de toute façon. Son rire comme en résonance se répercuta contre les murs du bâtiment jusqu'à perdre son intensité, doucement, et bientôt à ses lèvres ne resta plus d'un sourire narquois, satisfait, malsain.

* * *

_Ah.  
Ah. Ah. Ahah.  
Ahahahahahahahaha-_

De tous les rires qu'il lui avait un jour été donné d'entendre, il n'y en avait indiscutablement qu'un, un seul et unique, pour posséder pareilles intonations, tordues déséquilibrées, et le ton moqueur, le sarcasme jusque dans les notes employées – ah. Izaya. Il souriait beaucoup, riait souvent, mais pas de la manière à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre d'un adolescent ; en réalité, c'était même tout à l'opposé.

Joueur, fier, nuisible, enfantin parfois, et toujours tellement logique pourtant, dérangé, manipulateur, désordonné détraqué. Les ricanements échappaient à son contrôle sitôt qu'ils se glissaient hors de sa bouche et s'enchaînaient dans l'atmosphère comme en illustrations des dizaines de crimes dont il avait déjà dû se rendre coupable, et pourtant – et pourtant, si on le connaissait un peu, il était facile de deviner. De comprendre. De savoir qu'il ne riait ainsi que lorsqu'il avait gagné, était fatigué ou bien, s'était blessé.

Le jeune homme soupira et quitta lentement le banc où il s'était laissé tomber, quelques instants auparavant, et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le recoin dont semblait provenir le bruit.

Pas à pas, lent, il avança mains dans les poches, le regard droit devant ; l'horizon derrière les bâtiments du lycée ne lui était pas visible, mais il devinait facilement à la couleur du ciel que le soleil avait commencé à décliner, légèrement, et il haussa les épaules. Izaya Orihara avait la sale habitude de poursuivre les combats jusqu'au crépuscule, parfois, et quoiqu'il en soit, blessé, vivant, en bonne santé ou pas, ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arriverait – il entendait, qu'il le rejoindrait après.

Lorsqu'il parvint à l'endroit précis d'où avaient semblé s'échapper les rires, le bruit s'était entièrement tu et seuls les hauts murs restaient encore, prêts à faire résonner sa voix sitôt qu'il ouvrirait la bouche. Il n'appela pas, toutefois. Au sol, la tache rouge sombre, petite marre d'une substance étrange, qu'il n'était en tant qu'adolescent pas censé voir trop souvent, lui indiquait que ce qu'il cherchait n'était plus très loin.

Sa main agile glissa cinq longs doigts entre ses cheveux fins, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas, à coup sûr, dans le but de se recoiffer, et il ne put empêcher un long frisson de remonter sa colonne vertébrale, d'en tracer la longueur et de la caresser, doucement. L'image d'Izaya mort lui inspirait un sentiment étrange qu'il avait quelque peine à accepter, et il secoua la tête, comme pour le chasser de son esprit ; pénible. Non, franchement, c'était pénible. De songer à ça. D'envisager ça.

De prendre en compte cette possibilité alors que, bien sûr, Izaya ne mourrait pas – Izaya, à ses yeux, ne pouvait pas mourir, de toute façon. L'informateur en devenir était l'un des deux piliers gardiens des emmerdes de la ville toute entière, et ne pourrait jamais s'écrouler sans laisser des milliers de morts derrière lui, en vérité ; et Kyohei Kadota ne savait pas encore, à ce moment-là, à quel point cette unique supposition, non, conviction se révélerait correcte par la suite, de plus en plus au fil des années.

Dans l'immédiat, en tout cas, Izaya n'était pas mort. Ne gisait pas. N'agonisait même pas. Ne crevait pas et n'allait certainement pas crever de si tôt, même.

Kadota aimait à penser qu'il allait bien, du moins, pas trop mal, tant qu'il souriait – même si c'était comme ça. Les coins de sa bouche fine, ses lèvres trop minces pour être d'homme et trop pâle pour sembler féminines, relevées à la commissure, laissant paraître une, deux dents blanches, et la flamme dans le regard qui ne s'était toujours pas éteinte, ne s'éteindrait peut-être jamais. Appuyé contre un mur, assis, blessé, évidemment, le sang tout autour de lui et contre lui, même, depuis lui, sur ses vêtements, il gardait en tête autant de lucidité qu'il le pouvait et, surtout, savait s'en servir, indéniablement.

« Dotachin. »

Au contraire des mourants, il parlait normalement – ne bégayait pas, ne se forçait pas, n'articulait même pas, et les sons s'étaient échappés de sa bouche comme le souffle du vent glisse, fluide, entre les arbres et les gens qui parsèment la surface de la Terre.

Aux manches de ses habits encore une fois déchirés perlait, au coin d'une vilaine plaie, quelques gouttes foncées ; sûrement était-il tombé, avait-il roulé, sur le sol et contre le bitume, avant de se relever pour courir, courir, fuir et s'enfuir encore. Le noir profond qui commençait à étendre sa couleur autour de son œil rouge l'empêchait, visiblement, de l'ouvrir en grand, et malgré le sourire à ses lèvres son visage tuméfié témoignait sans peine de la violence dont il avait été la cible – encore. Une. Fois.

« Shizuo t'a démonté, vieux. »

Un nouveau rire résonna entre les bâtiments froids, et Kadota ne sut s'il était né d'une quelconque nervosité ou bien fruit de pure folie.

« Peut-être, lança l'autre en réponse, félin, mesquin, mais ce monstre protozoaire porte ma signature en travers des épaules. »

Kadota soupira, d'un mélange d'agacement et, quelque part, aussi, d'un tantinet de soulagement ; au moins, l'un comme l'autre était encore vivant, semblait-il. Et c'était l'essentiel, avec eux – car ils récupéraient vite, se remettraient encore plus vite, et tant que les blessures ne se faisaient pas mortelles ils ne tardaient jamais à se relever, à se défier encore, à s'affronter.

C'était fou, comme mode de fonctionnement, complètement taré, mais personne sur cette Terre n'était vraisemblablement capable de les arrêter ; alors, l'humanité qui les environnait avait simplement décidé de laisser tomber. De les laisser tomber – de les laisser faire, et tant pis si un jour ils finissaient par se tuer. Kadota seul encore faisait partie des quelques personnes qui, avec le temps, se dévouaient chaque jour un peu plus à ramasser les pots cassés, leurs pots cassés.

Leurs bras et leurs jambes et leurs doigts, leurs membres cassés, déchirés, tordus, explosés.

Le jeune homme examina d'un œil critique l'apparence globale de celui qu'il considérait plus ou moins comme son ami, et après peu d'hésitation, s'agenouilla devant lui. A sa hauteur, leur regard se rencontrait au point critique qu'ils se mêlaient, s'entrelaçaient, le carmin manipulateur contre la couleur qu'il tentait peut-être inconsciemment de dominer – enfin, au moins Izaya ne paraissait-il pas trop mal en point.

« Tu peux te lever ? Demanda-t-il, et il lui tendit la main.  
– Non. »

Cette franchise l'étonna un peu, mais il était habitué à ce que cet homme le surprenne et n'en tint pas rigueur. Au lieu de ça, il retira sa main et la fourra rapidement dans la poche de son pantalon, d'où il eut tôt fait de sortir son téléphone portable.

« Tu devrais passer à l'hôpital, mec, conseilla-t-il comme il levait les yeux au ciel, orange de son soleil large et couchant. J'appelle une ambulance, si tu veux.  
– Mon cher Dotachin, je ne crois pas que l'hôpital ait sa place dans ma vie personnelle. »

Kadota haussa les épaules, préférant à la possibilité d'exprimer son agacement celle de feindre la neutralité – mais c'était à Izaya qu'il s'adressait et, par conséquent, c'était inutile, forcément. Izaya était, sans aucun doute possible, de ces gens qui vous scannent sitôt qu'ils vous regardent, et lisent en vous si facilement que c'en devient effrayant ; et comme toujours il avait compris, mais comme souvent il ne releva pas, car comme souvent il refusait de se faire soigner par quelqu'un d'autre que Shinra et-  
Bordel, qu'il était borné. L'adolescent, soudain, saisissait enfin pourquoi Shizuo passait son temps à le traiter d'enfoiré et d'un coup, l'appellation ne lui sembla plus si inappropriée que ça.

« L'infirmerie du bahut, alors ? Suggéra-t-il sans trop y croire.  
– Avec plaisir. Je m'y téléporte, peut-être ? »

La pointe d'insolence dans la voix du blessé le poussa à froncer les sourcils, et Kadota le dévisagea un instant, dans l'espoir d'attraper au vol son regard, de transmettre par ses yeux ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à glisser dans ses mots ; mais, c'était impossible, il le savait. La tête d'Izaya dodelinait, puisqu'il ne s'efforçait plus de la redresser, et son regard partait sur le côté, filait au sol où il ne rencontrait plus que le goudron, solide et chaud. Par ses lèvres courbées, restées entrouvertes toutefois, circulaient difficilement le peu d'oxygène qui lui permettait encore de vivre – ou bien, de survivre ?  
Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, la question dérangea Kadota et il se demanda aussitôt s'il ne fallait pas, oui, s'il ne devait pas faire quelque chose. Genre, maintenant. Tout de suite et rapidement. Ce n'était pas qu'il tenait particulièrement à Izaya, en réalité, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se retrouver avec son cadavre sur les bras et-

Oh. Chiant. C'était chiant, cette histoire. Il soupira et secoua la tête – oublia le reste.

Il ne réalisa qu'il avait soulevé ce qu'il restait de son ami, hissé son corps immobile et flasque sur son dos qu'au moment où le menton du jeune homme retomba sur lui, tout contre son épaule. Le cœur qui battait contre sa colonne vertébrale peinait à se faire entendre, les commentaires sarcastiques ne résonnaient plus ou pas dans l'atmosphère, et le soleil couchant à l'horizon lui apprit qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche, maintenant.  
Fort heureusement, il atteignit l'infirmerie peu après.

Allongé sur le lit de draps blancs, Izaya lui-même paraissait plus pâle encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, et seules les différentes griffures sur sa peau parsemaient son visage de noir, de bleu foncé ou de rouge sombre – pitoyable. Une telle apparence était pitoyable, en réalité. Du moins, trop vulnérable pour le monstre de fierté qu'était Izaya ; ça ne collait pas, de toute manière, ça ne lui allait pas. Izaya, non, décidément, c'était pas ça.

Et c'était pour ça que l'informateur en devenir n'aimait pas qu'on le voie, dans ces moments-là ; c'était pour ça qu'il se cachait, sûrement, dissimulait les restes de lui-même dans les allées et cul-de-sac jusqu'à ce qu'il se répare, se restaure naturellement – idiot. Fier mais idiot, inconscient. Tellement intelligent, pourtant, parce qu'il n'allait jamais au-delà des limites qu'il se connaissait et n'avait jamais laissé Shizuo le blesser plus qu'il ne le supporterait ; mais. C'était dangereux. Complètement fou. Comme lui, comme tout.

Tandis qu'il terminait d'expliquer à l'infirmière inquiétée que rien, non, absolument rien de grave ne s'était passé, Kadota se prit à se demander si, lui aussi, il s'était laissé avoir par ce sentiment fourbe qu'était la pitié ; mais c'était chiant, ça aussi, et il décida de laisser la question en suspens.

C'était pas comme si c'était particulièrement important, de toute façon ; quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse ou qu'il en pense, Shizuo et Izaya poursuivraient leurs perpétuels combats, et ces affrontements insensés semblaient voués à toujours, toujours continuer.

Alors, décida-t-il, il ne leur dirait pas à quel point il trouvait cela stupide.

* * *

Le carré de ciel bleu s'était transformé en petit groupe de bâtiments, avec le temps.  
Les lumières, par ces fenêtres immenses, baies vitrées au sommet des gratte-ciels, avaient remplacé les nuages.  
Mais, inlassablement, le mur dans son dos était froid, et ses yeux mi-clos.

Jamais les années dans leur course inexorable n'avaient su les éloigner, Shizu-chan et lui, de ce destin lié qu'ils semblaient avoir toujours partagé ; parti d'un regard, construit de haine et de batailles, perpétuelle tornade de coups de poing contre lames de couteau, toujours ils s'affrontaient et toujours ils étaient frappés, coupés, griffés, attaqués, blessés.

Izaya n'avait pas perdu cette sale habitude qu'il avait de toujours s'enfuir, lorsqu'il le fallait, et se cacher, dissimuler ses plaies, jusqu'à ce qu'elles guérissent comme par elle-même ; la différence majoritaire résidait en le fait qu'Ikebukuro au grand complet, Shinjuku emportée elle aussi, et l'appartement de Shinra dans un lieu plus discret lui apportaient bien plus de cachettes qu'auparavant. Sans oublier les anciens clients, ces yakuzas avec lesquels Kadota avait appris qu'il trafiquait souvent, et la ribambelle de gens qui dans ce pays lui devaient la vie – ou bien, désiraient sa vie, aussi.

Celui qu'il avait pris l'habitude de surnommer Dotachin, pour s'amuser, s'était à coup sûr éloigné d'Izaya tandis qu'ils prenaient chacun le chemin que le destin leur avait tracé ; mais le jeune homme était resté au courant des agissements de l'informateur et savait, non, était certain qu'il avait par ici autant d'amis que d'ennemis. Quant il y pensait, ça l'inquiétait, et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher – non.

La vision d'Izaya allongé, le visage tuméfié, dans le lit de l'infirmerie ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté, et ce mélange de pitié-autre chose laissait mille questions dans sa tête. Sans réponse. Il n'en cherchait même pas, à vrai dire. N'était pas sûr de vouloir les connaître. Peut-être que si les questions étaient des questions et pas des réponses, c'était pour qu'elles restent toujours des questions – mais c'était encore une question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse et qu'il préférait, en fin de compte, envisager seulement comme une question.

Parce que parfois, les réponses font trop mal pour qu'on supporte de les avoir trouvées à nos questions.

« Shizu-chan frappe encore plus fort qu'avant, tu savais ? »

Combien de fois avait-il déjà entendu cette réplique-là, exactement ?  
Izaya, appuyé, contre un mur, blessé, du sang, partout, son visage, frappé-blessé-massacré, et Kadota – Dotachin – avait beau savoir qu'il l'avait cherché, que Shizuo ne l'avait pas voulu, désiré, il se sentit à nouveau pris de cette espèce de pitié qui lui fit mal au cœur.  
Aujourd'hui sonnait comme l'énième répétition d'une scène qu'il avait pris l'habitude de vivre presque au quotidien.

Depuis des années, maintenant, il s'était accoutumé à retrouver Izaya après ses perpétuels combats, par hasard ou non ; et ce jour-là, encore une fois, il se retrouva sans trop comprendre pourquoi face à lui, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle sale, accroupi. Les yeux rivés sur lui – sérieux, comme toujours, concernés, comme souvent, pas inquiets pour autant. Une plaie béante en diagonale de sa joue droite dessinait comme une large crevasse dans la peau pâle de son visage fin, mais l'informateur accompli tâchait de garder aux lèvres ce sourire bref, aux yeux cette lueur sèche qui faisait de son expression celle de sa fierté et, décidément, il n'avait pas changé ; ça allait.

Alors, encore une fois, Kadota sentit son bras, non, sa main s'avancer, encore une fois, sur l'épaule d'Izaya se percher – et le sang échappé d'une large griffure au dos, au cou, entre les omoplates, partout, tacher ses doigts, se glisser sous son ongle, chaud et poisseux, désagréable. La douleur qu'il dut lui causer sitôt qu'il serra un peu l'étreinte fit grimacer l'autre homme, qui n'en dit cependant rien.

Kadota chercha ses yeux mais ne les trouva pas. Le regard, glissé, soufflé sur le côté, le fuyait et s'échappait avec tant de facilité – enfin, peu importait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, de toute façon ; le fier Izaya fichu en mauvais état s'évertuait à ce qu'on ne la remarque pas. La pointe de douleur, dans ses yeux. La faiblesse tout au fond du rouge, au creux.  
Le jeune homme soupira, encore une fois, se releva, encore une fois, et le regarda droit dans les yeux – encore une fois.

« Je sais surtout que malgré le nombre impressionnant d'ennemis que tu as, c'est toujours Shizuo qui te frappe, et c'est toujours toi qui le cherches.  
– Que veux-tu, Dotachin, mais c'est tellement drôle d'emmerder Shizu-chan... »

Izaya avait répondu avec une espèce de sourire mélancolique, empreint d'une certaine tristesse qu'il peinait à expliquer, et Kadota songea que peut-être Shizuo n'était pas le seul à toujours tomber dans les mêmes pièges, encore et encore, mais ne se risqua pas à l'exprimer clairement et préféra tendre la main en direction de l'autre homme.

« Tu peux te lever, cette fois ? »

Il s'écoula une seconde, durant laquelle le blessé cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour tester ses sens à la manière dont sa vue fonctionnait encore.

« Oui, finit-il par répondre, ça devrait aller. »

Kadota se demanda s'il pouvait considérer cette réponse comme une quelconque amélioration depuis la dernière fois qu'au lycée, il avait dû conduire son ami jusqu'à l'infirmerie – la manière dont vacilla l'informateur, toutefois, lui apprit qu'il ne s'était « amélioré » qu'au niveau de sa franchise et qu'il lui restait encore bien du chemin à faire. Instinctivement, il retint Izaya par le bras, pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler, et proposa sans trop y croire de l'emmener chez Shinra ; proposition refusée. Il n'allait pas si mal que ça, disait-il. Kadota n'y crut pas. N'objecta pas, cependant. Désaccord entre ses paroles et ses pensées – le regard du blessé disait, _je sais_. Il sourit.

« Ah, comme c'est amusant, de harceler Shizu-chan tous les jours ! S'exclama-t-il soudain, tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu contrôle de tous ses membres. Ça vaut la peine, tu sais.  
– Ça vaut vraiment toutes ces blessures ? S'enquit l'autre, l'air de s'y intéresser vaguement, mais au fond, il s'en fichait un peu – il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, après tout.  
– Complètement. C'est de sa faute si Shizu-chan est une vraie brute, incapable de contrôler sa force, mais il déteste se laisser emporter, et c'est tellement, tellement drôle de lui faire perdre ses moyens ! »

Il pouffa de rire, comme le faisaient les jeunes filles en fleur à la sortie des lycées, et Kadota leva les yeux au ciel. Izaya pouvait se tenir debout, marcher et avancer, mais la griffure à sa joue semblait profonde et il bien d'autres blessures devaient, sûrement, parsemer son corps ; il allait bien, en apparence, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, probablement.

Heureusement, Kadota avait appris, au fil des ans, à se préparer, non, à être toujours prêt, dans ce genre d'occasions – concrètement, il gardait en prévision de ces moments-là une petite boîte de pansements, un nécessaire de premiers secours, à l'arrière du van de Togusa, et il ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de fois où cet attirail lui avait été utile. Aussi, il s'empêcha de paraître trop concerné par la situation et, simplement, tendit la main à Izaya – il ne la prit pas. La refusa. Secoua la tête, vacilla ; et puis, la repoussa.

Les longs doigts agiles d'avoir tant tapé les touches de son ordinateur portable rencontrèrent les siens, refermèrent doucement son poing. Sans un mot. Pas une explication, non, et pas le semblant d'un regard en biais, pas l'ombre d'un sourire trop empreint de fierté ; juste, le silence.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, enfin-

« Ça ira, Dotachin. Je peux marcher. »

L'interpellé esquissa un bref sourire et retira aussitôt son bras.

« Okay, mais si tu tombes, ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramasser. »

Il avait lancé ça d'un ton neutre et Izaya n'en releva pas le moindre mot ; au lieu de ça, il ricana, de ce rire si particulier qui lui était propre et que, décidément, Kadota n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, il lui semblait. L'informateur dans son dos, ainsi, marchant sur les pas invisibles qu'il traçait à chaque seconde, il finit par atteindre le véhicule de son camarade, lequel avait dû, s'il se rappelait bien, se précipiter à il-ne-savait-plus-quel-grand-magasin, dans le but d'y récupérer une place pour le prochain concert de Ruri Hijiribe. Il n'avait pas compris, ou plutôt, pas prêté attention aux tenants et aux aboutissants de toute l'affaire, mais vraisemblablement Togusa en aurait-il pour plus de trois heures, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se souvenait avec certitude d'avoir entendu Erika traîner Walker sur Otome Road – en d'autres termes, le van sagement garé dans un parking s'était vu abandonné de tous et laissé vide.

Sachant cela, Kadota n'hésita pas un instant à en ouvrir les portes arrières en grand, et entra sans plus attendre, comme Izaya le suivait presque sagement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il eut tôt fait de récupérer le kit de premier secours, duquel il extirpa quelques pansements, la petite bouteille d'eau oxygénée, et deux ou trois morceaux de coton.

« Bon, soupira-t-il alors, comme résigné au destin qui lui était réservé. C'est où ?  
– Pas aux endroits vitaux, en tout cas, répondit l'informateur, empreint d'une habituelle gaieté, chantonnant presque plus qu'il ne parlait. Shizu-chan ne sait pas viser~ ! »

Sans même prendre la peine de feindre un quelconque intérêt pour cette dernière remarque, le jeune homme imbiba de liquide incolore l'une des rondelles de coton blanc, et le dirigea directement vers la longue coupure qui cinglait la joue de l'informateur. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de grimacer – quoique Kadota le soupçonnât d'exagérer un peu la chose –, mais ne cilla pas et, pour une fois, dirigea son regard carmin droit sur son camarade.

« Tu sais, Dotachin, si quelqu'un doit recoudre ça, à tout prendre, je préfèrerais que ce soit Shinra. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'apprêta à chasser d'un revers de la main le bras de Kadota, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha comme par réflexe, tandis que le morceau de coton terminait d'absorber la majeure partie du sang qui avait coulé sur sa joue, goutté contre son cou. Le blanc, au centre, avait tourné au rouge foncé, mais c'était la preuve que le traitement fonctionnait et, avec un peu de chance, un pansement suffirait, cette fois-ci.

« C'est pas si profond que ça, constata nonchalamment l'ami d'Izaya. Pas besoin de recoudre.  
– Peut-être, mais quoiqu'il en soit, Dotachin, si tu comptes faire la même chose pour toutes mes autres coupures, tu- aïe ! »

Kadota l'entendit gémir, mais ne s'éloigna pas de son visage pour autant, et souffla quelque excuse à peine sincère comme il s'affairait à terminer de panser la coupure. Évidemment, le produit désinfectant dérangeait, picotait et chatouillait les blessures, mais il considérait cette étape comme nécessaire – surtout au vu du nombre de vols planés en direction du béton armé qu'Izaya avait dû faire, rien qu'en une journée – et, par conséquent, ne s'arrêta pas avant de s'être occupé de toutes les brûlures, coupures et griffures qu'il put trouver.

« Voilà, conclut-il ensuite, son travail achevé. C'est fait. »

L'air suspicieux, Izaya le dévisagea, puis balaya du regard ses bras, du bout de ses doigts au sommet de ses épaules anguleuses, comme pour inspecter la manière dont il avait effectué cette importante tâche – après tout, il était rarement donné à quelqu'un d'autre que Shinra de soigner les diverses et multiples blessures de l'informateur d'ici-bas, Izaya Orihara.  
Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, grimaça lorsqu'il tenta de replacer un pansement dans les extrémités commençaient déjà à se décoller un peu, et releva les yeux pour lancer à son camarade une moue légèrement défaite – mais, là aussi, il était fort probable que l'homme exagère encore, et Kadota en raison de cela ne fit que hausser les épaules.

« Sauf ton respect, mon cher Dotachin, Shinra fait du meilleur boulot que ça.  
– Shinra n'est pas là, et j'ai évité les infections, là, répondit-il, las, croisant les deux bras. Si t'es pas content, rentre chez toi et refais-les. »

Izaya fronça les sourcils quelques instants encore, mais comprit bien vite qu'il ne servait à rien de feindre un quelconque mécontentement ; plus le temps passait, plus il envisageait Dotachin comme l'un de ces héros des rues aux motivations obscures, de toute façon, dans le genre à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin sans rien demander en échange, simplement parce que cela faisait bien, parce que ça sonnait juste. Le tout, évidemment, sans se soucier de savoir qui en ressortait ou n'en ressortait pas content.

« Tout bien réfléchi, reprit-il soudain, et il récupérait son sourire mesquin au fur et à mesure que les mots dans sa bouche s'enchaînaient, je vais tout laisser comme ça. Etant donné que Dotachin a fait l'effort de bieen s'occuper de moi~ »

Il pouffa de rire. Kadota ne réagit pas. Il y était habitué, à vrai dire, à ces décisions insensées de l'informateur qui, d'un seul coup, choisissait de le remercier ou de l'envoyer paître - à force, il avait appris à ne plus s'en soucier. A le regarder. A hausser les épaules. Et à se dire qu'au moins, il avait fait un truc bien ; qu'au moins, Izaya allait bien, et ne mourrait pas sitôt qu'il s'en irait.  
Qu'il ne mourrait pas, non, et qu'il serait encore là le lendemain. Debout. Guéri, déjà. Dans la ville, dans les rues – Ikebukuro, face à Shizuo. Qu'il ne mourrait pas, qu'il serait encore là et qu'il pourrait l'affronter, qu'il pourrait combattre et manquer de se faire tuer, encore une fois-

L'espace d'un instant, Kadota se demanda si, en cessant de soigner Izaya, il ne mettrait pas fin à la guerre intemporelle qui l'unissait à son ami blond.  
La seconde d'après, il réalisa que, même s'il décidait d'arrêter, l'informateur trouverait bien quelqu'un pour le remplacer, et une pression légère appliquée contre sa bouche fermée le fit sursauter.

Izaya avait posé deux genoux sur le sol, deux mains sur son torse et deux lèvres sur les siennes.  
Mais Izaya comme partout où il filait jouait au courant d'air et sitôt qu'il l'eut effleuré, il s'en éloigna partit s'en alla ne revint plus – seul son sourire resta, fidèle, comme le gardien intemporel de cette expression satisfaite qui était tellement, tellement la sienne.

Il resta immobile quelques instants encore, l'air joueur rivé sur le visage de Kadota, puis la langue habile, source de cette parole aux milles victimes, s'extirpa d'entre ses lèvres qu'elle caressa doucement, lentement, presque-

« Prends ça comme un petit cadeau, Dotachin, souffla-t-il. En guise de... remerciement. »

Ses lèvres, à nouveau, se courbèrent en un sourire, sadique plus que mesquin, cette fois-ci ; et tandis que son camarade tentait vainement de suivre, plus ou moins, la tournure que prenaient les événements, il esquissa un bref clin d'œil. Se releva. Sortit, s'extirpa du van, voulut s'en aller – le salua. Comme ça. D'une main, dans l'air agitée. Partit, s'apprêta à courir, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter ; et puis, soudain-

« Izaya ? »

Il se retourna, et ses sourcils relevés se mirent à peindre la surprise légère sur son visage.

« Oui, Dotachin ?  
– Mec, Shinra aussi, tu le remercies comme ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'informateur d'Ikebukuro, de Shinjuku et de peut-être, tout Tokyo pouffa. De rire. Encore une fois.  
Kadota, quant à lui, ne sut jamais si, oui ou non, Shinra avait eu droit à ceci, à précisément ça ; mais la voix qui, à cet instant précis, résonna tout au fond de lui lui laissa croire que peut-être, pour une fois, ses soins n'avaient pas été si pitoyables que ça.

Au-dessus d'Ikebukuro, le carré de ciel bleu recouvert d'immeubles accueillit les nuages, au milieu des lumières et des gratte-ciels, et décida qu'enfin, il en serait ainsi – à jamais.

* * *

Et voilà le travail !

Kadota/Izaya, même si c'est plus Izaya/Kadota cette fois-ci, c'est dans la boîte. J'aime beaucoup ce pairing. J'aime beaucoup le Kadota/Shizuo aussi, d'ailleurs. Très envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose dessus. =^^=

Mais pour le moment, dodo, c'est la rentrée demain... Allez, lecteur, merci de ta... bah, lecture, et à tout bientôt ! =)


End file.
